


Daddy

by carol_n_goose



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Blowjobs, Cum Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Desperation, F/M, Kink, Licking, Oral Sex, sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carol_n_goose/pseuds/carol_n_goose
Summary: The first time Katie calls Adam “Daddy”





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Oof i wrote this before school

Daddy

 

Cuddling up on the couch and watching a movie was Katie’s favorite activity with Adam. She felt safe in his arms and knew he was there. Plus, it was super easy to get Adam excited and he’d have to pause the movie and take her to bed. Which is how most of their movie nights ended. 

As per usual, Katie has her head in his lap on the couch. She knew the movie was probably interesting but she couldn’t care less. She could hear his breathing and the way he shifted to make her more comfortable every time he though she wasn’t. He was gently stroking her hair and would hum along with whatever song was playing on the tv. She couldn’t take it anymore, he was just too goddamn cute! She boldly sat up and climbed over into his lap. She didn’t start anything, she just looked at him. 

“What’s going on baby?” Adam said in a sarcastic smirk 

“Do you know how cute you are?! How is anyone supposed to sit still through anything with you so close!” She huffed our at him. Adam just laughed softly. 

“I could say the same for you beautiful” Adam replied before leaning up to kiss her. His soft lips felt like heaven against hers. She swore she could kiss him forever and not get bored. Soon though, she got too needy and began to grind herself down onto his lap. She could feel him getting hard underneath her. 

“Bedroom?” Adam pleaded. Breaking their kiss to ask for more. 

“No, can’t wait that long.” Katie replied 

 

Katie got off his lap and dropped down to her knees. She pushed his legs apart to find her prize. She palmed him through his jeans and shaped the outside of it with her fingertip. Sending shivers through his body. 

“Jesus baby, don’t tease!” 

She laughed at his pleas but gave into them. She fingers quickly undid the button and zipper on him jeans and she stared in awe for a moment at the bulge before her. “All mine” she thought. She leaned down and started to suck on the leaking tip through his shorts, moaning every time she felt his hips jerk. This was only about the second time she’d sucked him off, so the sensations were still new. She finally pulled down his shorts and let his dick slap freely against his stomach. Her hands didn’t wait before wrapping around his thick cock. She was desperate to get it in her mouth. She leaned forward to do exactly that, but Adam stopped her. He placed his hands on top of hers and whispered, his voice full of arousal. 

“Is this what you want baby? Want my think cock in you mouth, hmm? Want to choke on it when I fuck your throat?” Katie knew she was usually the dirty talker in the relationship, so when Adam did it it was like the sweetest treat. 

“Yes please, let me- please I want to! Want your cock in my mouth- please fuck my mouth, use me and cum down my throat, please” she breathlessly begged 

“Sweet girl” Adam cooed, letting her words feed his arousal. 

“Daddy please” she quietly pleaded. She hadn’t called him that before but she wanted to forever now. She looked up and saw the hungry, desperate stare in his eyes when she said it. 

“Again.” He commanded 

“Daddy” The word slipped from her moth so easily now. Like she was always meant to say it. 

“Fuck, kitten. You’ve never called me that before, do you want me to be your daddy?” His hand was still holding hers on his dick and he released it finally. Katie began to slowly pump her hand up and down while replying 

“Yes, sir” Adam writhed around under her grasp. Her words melted into him like hot wax, he loved every second. 

“Daddy can I please suck you now, I need it. Want a belly full of your cum!” Katie pleaded, she was desperate. 

“I’m never going to say no to that baby.” 

Katie had to hide her excitement as she lunges forward. Trapping his thick, red cockhead between her lips. Only sucking gently, she pumped her hand faster, adding a twist in every stroke. 

“Baby, this isn’t going to last long, you calling me daddy pushed me really close to the edge. Almost came right when you said it.” 

She had begun to suck a little more of him into her mouth hollowing her cheeks and humming around it. She knew she could push him right over the edge, so she suddenly sucked hard and took as much of him as she could. Letting his tip hit the back of her throat over and over. Eventually, he took over and started thrusting into her throat. Letting his cock slip over her tongue. He could feel his orgasm building and only managed a 

“Baby” as a warning. 

He shot hot ropes of cum down her throat, painting it white. When he pulled back, she licked all the leftover clean. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” 

“Oh god, we’re not done yet. I’ll have you screaming that name by the end of the night.”

**Author's Note:**

> The guy I wrote this for (Adam) wound up being a piece of shit. But I still like this story so.


End file.
